


A Nightmare Made Digital

by WhimsicalRealist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalRealist/pseuds/WhimsicalRealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will had thought he would go through life alone, with no destined partner. He was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nightmare Made Digital

_Digidestined_. That was the word they had given to those special children who first came in contact with the Digital World years ago. But now it was 2014 and the barriers had fallen. Now it was a household thing. Nearly every human had one of those little plastic devices clipped to their belts, like pagers but far less useless.

Not Will Graham. For whatever reason, he had never been given one. 

Maybe it was because of who he was. That was his reasoning, anyway. So he lived alone with his pack of stray dogs, teaching classes at the FBI academy in Quantico. It was better this way. After all, how could he possibly benefit from having a strange creature living with him in some sort of ‘destined’, forced relationship?

Everything changed the night he awoke from a particularly grizzly dream and found a digivice clutched in his hand. Bewildered, he stared at it for several minutes before the implications weighed down on him. Why _now_? He looked to the hunk of black plastic, hoping that it would offer him answers. It’s small screen gave up nothing but the current time. Will sighed and, finding himself wide awake, rummaged around in the gloom to redress himself. Perhaps a walk and some fresh air would do him good. He shoved the device into his pocket and went downstairs.

 

Opening his front door, he prepared to step out into the early morning when something standing in his front yard stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Not possible," he muttered to himself, now almost certain he was still dreaming.

Must be dreaming. Could not possibly be awake. God,  _please_  let this still be a dream.

"Good evening, Mister Graham."

 

Had he not seen the creature before--always in nightmares--perhaps Will would not have been so shaken. But this was no accident. This was part of a design, though the details eluded him at present.

In his yard stood the stag that was not a stag. It was black as sin, with shiny feathers forming a mane of some sort around its neck; they also stuck out from its hind legs and tail. Pristine, perfectly symmetrical antlers crowned its head and it looked to him with all-too-human maroon colored eyes.

 

"I do hope I haven’t woken you," it spoke again, head tilting slightly.

"Nightmare. Woke myself up," Will replied absently with a dismissive gesture of his hand. "At least that’s what I fear has happened. This isn’t a dream."

"No, I’m afraid not."

"What do I call you, then? If you’re going to be sticking around."

"If you wish me to, of course," it replied, bending one foreleg as it gave a formal bow. "I am Hannibalamon. Though I much prefer to be called just Hannibal."

 

Will nodded briefly in acknowledgement  He supposed if his nightmares were going to make house calls, he might as well be on good terms with them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hannibal."

"The pleasure is all mine, Will Graham."


End file.
